Ask Inazuma eleven show
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: No, not season two of lovey dovey game show. Please ask questions! YAOI! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Writer-kun: Morning people! Well, it's morning now in my country.

Mimi: uhm...no. It's afternoon.

writer-kun: Really? *checks the clock* It's straight smack at 12 noon who cares!

Mimi: you might never know...*looks elsewhere * Other people may feel hurt.

Writer-kun: by me not caring if it's afternoon or morning?

Mimi: Yes.

Writer-kun: that's crazy idea girl!

Mimi: who cares again, but this time I'm saying it.

Writer-kun: *glares at Mimi * Well, then. Welcome to- *gets pushed away by mimi *

Mimi: Ask Inazuma Eleven! Maybe...

Writer-kun: Yes. It's ask inazuma eleven. No this is not the new IE truth or dare show that I'm making. I'm just making this because...I have no idea.

Mimi: *slowly turning her head to glare at Writer-kun * She got this idea after watching a video that has totally nothing to do with asking questions!

Writer-kun: Sorry!

Mimi: Nevermind about that. Now, you guys out there should know what you have to do right?

Writer-kun: No. I don't think they do.

Mimi: Well...*dark aura * This show is about asking questions to the IE cast. Just sent your questions in your reviews and you're done. *points at Writer-kun * and she! will post them up here and they will answer. Speaking of them. Where are they?

*door opens and Writer-kun comes in dragging the ie cast in a net*

Mimi: holly mother of god! What the-! Wait...this feels like deja vu somehow...

IE cast: Let us go! We don't know you! Let us go! HELP! Kidnap! Kidnap!

Mimi: we know you!

IE cast: *opens eyes * MIMI! Then that must mean...*thinks for a few seconds and quickly tries to run out * AHHH!

Writer-kun: Am I that scary?

IE cast: *keeps banging into the door* Let us out! Let us out! Let us out! AHHHH!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama?

Gazelle: *covers himself with his arms * no! No! Don't call my name! Don't call my name!

Writer-kun: Burn-sama?

Burn: *points at Writer-kun *you don't call my name as well!

Writer-kun: *smiles * well then. *drags the net to a room * you guys are coming with me.

IE cast: AHHH!

Mimi: ok...another deja vu. Well, then. Please review. Oh yeah, another thing. Before this show ends, Writer-kun is going to ask a question to you readers. Leave your answers in your reviews and She will pick the best to post on this show. Now Bye!

*a smack was heard from a room *

IE cast: *from the room * AHHHH!

Mimi: *sweatdrops * not the kind of meeting I've expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer-kun: Morning peopoos!

Mimi: It's people and- *stares at Writer-kun * Are those...?

Writer-kun: * nods* Burn-sama nerd glasses given by **Inazuma-angel**!

Burn: *sweatdrops * me?

Writer-kun: Hai! Burn-sama!

Mimi: then what about your camera?

Writer-kun: still have it! *dancing around like a mad person *

mimi: *whispers * Gomen, she's hyper cause of making another show. In other words, she gets to see that guy...*looks at Gazelle *

Gazelle: You don't look at me! Cancel this show and let us go back to Japan safely!

Ie cast: *comes out at the side of the screen * GO GAZELLE!

Mimi: but you guys have to do other shows. Boy, you guys have a lot since our show ended.

IE cast: *emo corner *

Writer-kun: *pops in front of the camera * Now, let's show the questions!

Mimi: *pulls Writer-kun's ear * Your splat is on the lens!

Writer-kun: *shakes arms up and down * IIIIITTTTAAAAAIIIIII!

IE Cast: err...for once, we're saying the dares- We mean questions.

Kurimatsu: *leans towards camera and wipes the lens *

IE cast: *sweatdrops *

**-Endou...Why did you choose to marry Nastumi?**

**-Kazemaru are you ad that Endou belongs to someone else now?**

**-Gouenji, Who's your crush?**

**-Gazelle and Burn, Is Writer-kun or Mimi that scary?**

IE cast: These are from...*checks papers * **Kazami Miyu**. *looks from side to side and turns to Writer-kun and Mimi * Hey, where is Miyu?

Mimi: *lets go of Writer-kun * Oh yeah...where is she?

Writer-kun: *falls down and rubbing her head * itai...

Miyu: *swings down from a vine * WOOOHOOOO! *lets go, does back filps and poses * Ohayo minna-san! Watashi wa, Miyu des. *returns to normal and bows *

Ie cast: Ok...Writer-kun became really weird at typing this out.

Gazelle: You ok, Miyu?

Miyu: i'm ok, Fuu-kun! *twists her waist *

*cracks sounds are heard *

Gazelle: Ouch.

Ie cast: It seems Writer-kun's attitude is rubbing off on you.

Writer-kun: *smiling brightly that there are sparkles around her face * What happen?

Mimi: *pulls her ears * Nothing happen. Oh! *turns head to Miyu * Morning Miyu.

Miyu: Morning! Could we do my question now please?

Writer-kun: Hai! Deshu~

mimi: Now your following Sakuchii-san.

Writer-kun: Who cares! Deshu~

mimi: *sweatdrops * So, lets start.

Writer-kun: Endou...

*lights switch off and torch lighs down on Writer-kun and Endou *

everyone: *sweatdrops *

Writer-kun: *wearing detective coat and hat. Sitting down on the chair with legs on the table * Endou...

Endou: *gulps * n-nani?

Writer-kun: *throws files with pictures of Endou, Natsumi and Tenma * What are these? *takes off cigarette from her mouth *

everyone: What the f***! She's smoking!

Endou: er...*looks at the pictures * It's me and Natsumi. Oh and Tenma! *points at Tenma *

Writer-kun: *bangs on the table and leans closer to Endou * Then why are you married to her!

Endou: Y-you don't understand!

Writer-kun: Oh I do.

Endou: no! Level-5 forced me to!

Writer-kun: huh?

Endou: Yassuhiro-san pointed a gun at me and told me that my furture self is married to Natsumi!

*Light is back on. Tables and chair are removed *

Writer-kun: *takes clothes off * Alright! So the reason why Endou is married to Natsumi is because he was forced to by the manager of Level-5! No offense Yassuhiro-san. I'm the writer here.

Endou: *weeping at emo corner *

miyu: *puts chair in front of Kazemaru and sits down like a little girl *

Writer-kun: No offense again miyu-san.

Miyu: Heki Heki! Kazemaru! *points a paper fan at Kazemaru * Are you sad or mad that Endou is married to Natsumi?

Mimi: Where did she-? *checks her pocket and the other pocket * She stole it!

Kazemaru: Yes I am, but because it was for the show so I have to keep it to myself. Excuse me, I need to cry for a few minutes. *walks away to Endou's side at the emo corner *

Miyu: *stares at Kazemaru * Gouenji! *runs to Gouenji and grabs his arms * Who is your crush Gouenji?

Gouenji: *blushes * I thought you guys know. *glances at Fubuki *

Writer-kun: yeah. I don't get it. Gouenji likes Fubuki right? *turns to Fubuki *

Fubuki: *blushes * G-gouenji-kun!

Writer-kun: Oh. Gomene minna. This show is Yaoi. *sweatdrops * Gomen.

Ie cast: *Sweatdrops *

Writer-kun: I-i'll put it in the summary right now! *switches the Laptop*

Mimi: Next! *glances at burn and Gazelle *

Writer-kun: Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama are scared of me! *looks up from the laptop *

Burn and Gazelle: No it's not that!

Burn: In fact, it's that girl over there. *points at Writer-kun * We are not scared of you mimi. Well, we are scared of Writer-kun more than you.

Writer-kun: *tears drop froming at the sides * Burn-sama and Gazelle-sama are scared of me! *grabs Gazelle's arms * WHHHYYYY! *tears sparyin everywhere *

Gazelle: More like annoyied! *tears splating on his face * Hey!

Writer-kun: gomenosai Gazelle-sama. I didn't mean to! *wipes tears off *

Burn: *whispers to Gazelle * Hey, you should pat her head. She will definitely calm down. *grins *

Writer-kun: Burn-sama is grining at Gazelle-sama! *hearts, like bubbles, appearing and popping *

Gazelle: That's easy.

Burn: Her love as a fangirl for you has grown.

Mimi: a lot actually. *flashbacks *

Writer-kun: *hugs Gazelle arms *

Gazelle: Let go girl! Burn help!

Writer-kun: Gazelle-sama wants Burn-sama to help him! I'll hug his arm closer to give Burn-sama a hard time to remove me! *hugs even tighter *

Gazelle and Burn: *dark aura and bangs covering the eyes *

Miyu: Next! Questions! By **shizuka amaterasu**!

**- Dylan, are your "goggles" bras?**

**- Who likes cheese?**

**- Who finds Writer-kun and Mimi scary?**

**- Endou, why did you have to marry NATSUMI? WHYYYYYY? TT^TT**

**- Who plays online games?**

**- Edgar-kun, are you in anyway related to Kazemaru?**

**- Who has tried the Bloody Mary game?**

Dylan: for the last time, these are not bras! And i'm not a pervert mimi.

Mimi: *emo corner beside Kazemaru and endou * and I thought Dylan would forget...

Dylan: These are goggles! Real goggles! Not bras!

Miyu: Alright. We get it. I still think they are bras but who cares! *looks at papers *

Dylan: It's bras- *stands like a statue for a moment *

Everyone: *smirks *

Dylan: THEY ARE NOT BRAS!

Writer-kun: Next! *cleans glasses *

*burn chibi falls out *

Writer-kun: *turns to stone *

Mimi: Who likes cheese?

IE cast: S-she returned to normal!

Miyu: who likes cheese?

IE cast: *some raises hand and some doesn't *

Writer-kun: ok...fine by me. What's soo good about cheese?

Endou: cheese burger?

Mimi: don't deny it. I saw you eating Mcdonald's cheese burger with your friends the other day.

Writer-kun: Just friend. I went there with only one friend.

Mimi: Who cares! I only made a small mistake.

Writer-kun: That means you're blind.

Mimi: What! *pulls Writer-kun's cheek * You better say it again I tell you, before I go into your room and-

Writer-kun: *smiling through the pulling * So. I've locked them into the huge safe that is unopenable!

IE cast: HUH! Unopenable!

Miyu: *sweatdrops * Ano...can we continue?

IE cast: Yes please. *hears mimi bashing Writer-kun and rubs their arms as if they are cold* Ouch...

Miyu: Deja vu. Who finds-

IE cast: *raises hand *

Miyu: Wow...you all know the next question. Cool!

IE cast: Please continue. Brr... *shivers *

miyu: *turns to see mimi still bashing Writer-kun up * Mimi! SCT-senpai! We have to continue the show!

IE cast: *facepalms *

Miyu: Why did you guys do that?

IE cast: Nevermind. *Points to reader * You all know the answer so don't ask!

Mimi: Next! Who-

Miyu: we already done that.

Mimi: oh.

Writer-kun: We've already done that question! Though, I would love to do it again.

Endou: no please no!

Writer-kun: next!

Miyu: *checks the papers * I already know the answer even without asking the IE cast.

Mimi: The answer is definitely-

Writer-kun: MEGANE!

Megane: eh? Why me?

Miyu: Because you always play video games.

Megane: That is not video games! That is technology that builds muscles in your fingers. And, it is for relaxsation purposes! And-!

Mimi: *slaps him away * Edgar, are you somehow related to Kazemaru.

Writer-kun: who I hate him for getting married to reika! *glares at Kazemaru *

Kazemaru: SORRY!

Writer-kun: Mai in the end got married to Hiroto! I hate her now too!

Hiroto: Aren't we the perfect couple!

Writer-kun: I still support Hiroto x midorikawa! *emo corner *

mimi: answer the question.

Edgar: No. I'm from england and he's from Japan. Isn't it a conidance that we have the same hair style! And in the future, you hair is just like mine!

Kazemaru: Yeah, that's true. Though I don't want that to happen.

Miyu: Who has tried the bloody mary game?

IE cast: you want us to die?

Miyu: er...ask Shizuka-san herself.

IE cast: ok. Please answer our question, Ms Shizuka.

Mimi: Is that how you are suppose to call her?

Miyu: Or is it suppose to be Ms amaterasu?

IE cast: These are dares- What the (beep)! Questions! By **Bookworm868.**

**Gouenji, what will you do if I run your sister over with a bike?**

**Fubuki, how many snow cones can you eat within 5 minutes?**

**Kidou, can my cousin ask Haruna out?**

**Endou, what will your dream girl be like?**

**Kazemaru! Who's your favourite manager?**

**Tobitaka, if you jump off a cliff can you fly?**

IE cast: again, ouch.

Mimi: Yeah. Cause of three questions that the IE cast must do in order for the answer to be known.

Miyu: gouenji?

Gouenji: Of course you must sent her to the doctors. Or if it's a minor cut you have to use a pluster to cover it up. *takes out an axe and dark aura * But, if it's a motorbike. I'll definitely kill you. Even if I have to go to jail because of it.

Miyu: good answer gouenji-san! As expected by him!

*a bicyle bell was heard, a girl's screeming and a bang. No wait, another bang was heard *

Gouenji: YUUKA! *runs out *

Writer-kun: Next!

Fubuki: Gomen. I don't know the answer. I'll eat them till it's time up. *takes a snow cone and eats it * Arigato, Snow cone man-san.

Snow cone man: *in front of snow cone stall * You're welcome.

Fubuki: *pops it into his mouth *

Snow cone man: Wow! *gives another *

Fubuki: *pops it into his mouth *

Snow cone man: Wow again! *gives another *

/three minutes later/

Fubuki: *pops the 124th snow cone into his mouth *

Snow cone man: *takes another snow cone out but finds himself out of it * Oh god.

Fubuki: What happen snow cone man-san?

Snow cone man: I'm out of the snow cone.

Fubuki: oh. Ja, I'll pay you. *takes out his wallet * How much is it?

Snow cone man: 152940 yen.

Fubuki: *looks at his wallet and stares at him *

Snow cone man: Is there something wrong Fubuki?

Fubuki: *gives the wallet to Snow cone man and dashes into a bank *

counter woman: Morning young boy. How can I help you?

Fubuki: I'm robbing the bank right now so could you give me 152940 yen?

Counter woman: Of course! *takes out a bag full of yen * There you go!

Fubuki: *takes it * arigato.

Counter woman: your welcome.

Fubuki: *dashes away *

Counter woman: What a cute boy. He just robbed the bank of 152940 yen! *stand up and walks away * I better tell the boss what happen.

Fubuki: *stand in front of snow cone man and hands over the bag *

snow cone man: Thanks Fubu-KI! *His arms hit the floor because of the bag *

Fubuki: You're welcome snow cone man-san! *walks back to everyone *

Writer-kun: We could not get the answer so I'll go on with the next one. *looks at Kidou *

Kidou: sure you can ask Haruna out.

Haruna: Really Onii-chan?

Kidou: *shows millions on knife under the cape * But if you do, please don't run away. These are all just toys from the 'I KILL YOU' factory. We will be playing Murder and date. Sequeal of police and thief. You will be the date and I'll be the murder. *creepy smiles *

Everyone: *backs away *

Kidou: *lets go of cape and dark aura is gone * so endou, how will your dream girl be like?

Endou: *gulps * ah...she has to like soccer. She has to have really nice smelling hair. She has to have really lovey face to match my grin. She has to get a good job in the future cause I'll be working as a coach. We don't actually get enough money. Hehe...

Writer-kun: ok...Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: Haruna as she doesn't love endou. Tobitaka?

Tobitaka: *jumps off a cliff *

everyone: TOBITAKA!

tobitaka: *hair grows long and flaps like a bird *

eveyrone: ok... Next batch of questions are from **Inazuma-angel.**

Writer-kun: the one who gave me the glasses! *puts them on again * I still love you Gazelle-sama.

**1. OMG! Endou-kun! why did u marry Natsumi? **

**2. Does anyone know how to cook?**

**3. Minna, what musics do you like?**

**-san, is it okay if my cousin Kaito as ur sister out for a date?**

**5. Kidou-kun, what will you do if Gouenji had *** with Haruna?( kind of a perverted question by my cousin Kaito)**

Writer-kun: First question is done! Next!

Miyu: this question is also easy to answer.

Writer-kun: It's the managers! Exclude Natsumi.

Natsumi: *calls * oto-san, please get your bodyguards to kill Writer-kun for me please. Thank you.

Writer-kun: Hey! Gazelle-sama please protect me.

Gazelle: D-don't put me into this!

Mimi: *sighs * allow me. *goes out *

Writer-kun: thank you, Mimi! I find you useless Gazelle-sama but I still love you! *hugs his arm *

Gazelle: May I know again how did she became my biggest fan?

Miyu: Now that. I don't know.

Writer-kun: ne, akari. Do you want to eat the manager's food? I'll forced them to make some for you!

Haruna and aki: Noooooo!

Fuyuka: Hai, Writer-kun!

Haruna and Aki: How could you agree with this demon! No wait, that's for Emil.

*hears a man screaming, a whack, no make it two, oh wait, another whack again. Four whacks. Ow...the fifith whack. Another scream. Mimi shouting something and...*

Mimi: *comes in with a worn out paper fan with smoke coming out, messy hair and dirty clothes *

IE cast: Wow, what happened to you?

Dylan: mimi! *grabs Mimi's hand * My dear sweatheart. Are you alright?

Mimi: Yeah, i'm fine. I need a glass of water.

Dylan: coming right up! See guys! I told you she's the best! A wife to keep the home safe. *imagines mimi standing in front of the house like a hero with dylan standing behind to admire her *

Writer-kun: so, what music do you like?

IE cast: Have you heard of K-pop?

Writer-kun: *dark aura *

IE cast: *backs away *

mimi: Oh yeah. She's mad course almost everyone in the entire school loves K-pop. In fact, we bet the entire Asia likes K-pop. Writer-kun's life is surrounded by korean fans.

Ie cast: *gulps * er...we LOVE J-pop! It's the best! Yes! They are the best! Much better than whatever K-poo is! HAHAHA!

Writer-kun: *smiles sweetly. Dark aura gone *

IE cast: phew.

Mimi: *drinks water *

Dylan: Anything else Mimi?

Mimi: No, I don't think so.

Dylan: I'll be going then! Call me if you need me! *leaves *

Mimi: yeah.

Miyu: gouenji. Wow...another gouenji question. Is it okay if Kaito date your sister?

Gouenji: I still have the axe.

Miyu: I bet Kaito would know the answer. Kidou?

Kidou: *about to show the knifes under the cape *

Miyu: *stops him * Ok we know the answer. Thank you, Kidou.

Mimi: Well, then. We're done with the four batches of questions!

Writer-kun: Now, it's time for the question of the day!

**What colour of hair would you want? Explain. No simple ones like, it's cool or because I love it.**

Writer-kun: and that's my question to you readers! Please review and post somemore Questions!

Miyu: thank you for letting me guest star!

Writer-kun: and thank you for reviewing!

Miyu and Writer-kun: *wearing traditional japanese costume and bowing to each other with a back ground behind the *

Mimi and IE cast: *sweatdrops *


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuka: Hello readers! I'm the guest star for today's episode! Actually, this is the first time but I really want to do this. I think this is aproperate to be ladylike like Natsumi from Inazuma Eleven. When meeting new people, you have to introduce yourself.

Midorikawa: *sits beside Shizuka * Wow, shizuka! That's a really nice saying! I would like to say it too!

*camera focus on midorikawa *

Midorikawa: *with shizuka trying to get the camera's attention * When meeting new people, you have to introduce yourself.

*camera returns to Shizuka *

Midorikawa: How was it?

Shizuka: Well, it is ok, but I really want to introduc- Ahhh! *falls on the floor *

Writer-kun: *puts a chair on where Shizuka was and sits down *

midorikawa: Ohayo Writer-kun!

Writer-kun: Ohayo deshu~ *turns to camera * Ohayo minna-san! Watashi wa Writer-kun des! This is my game show, Ask Inazuma Eleven! A show where you post questions you want to ask to the IE charas. Without further a do, let's welcome our guest star for today's episode! *turns to her left side, expecting Shizuka to be there*

shizuka: *stands up * I'm right here! *growling at Writer-kun *

Writer-kun: Oh there you are Shizuka-san. Minna, kore wa Shizuka-san. Our today's guest star. She is a normal girl from Philipines and she's an Inazuma eleven fan! She has a fanfiction account and like any ordinary girl, she has facebook! *turns to shizuka * you do have Facebook, right?

Shizuka: I don't need you to introduce me! I can introduce myself!

Writer-kun: Oh. Then why didn't you say so?

Shizuka: I did!

Writer-kun: but I didn't hear it.

Shizuka: grr...

Mimi: so, we have the guest star here so-

Writer-kun: and this is a host for my show! Mimi!

Mimi: huh?

Writer-kun: She is not my oc to start off the introductions. She is just another personality of mine.

Mimi: you're introducing me?

Writer-kun: *leans close to the camera to whisper * Do you know that Mimi actually has a crush on Dylan. A forward in Unicorn!

Mimi: *pulls Writer-kun back, blushing* HEY! NO TALKING NONSENSE!

Midorikawa: Well, let's just show the questions.

Writer-kun: *pulls herself towards the camera * today's batch of questions comes from **Bookworm868** again! Thank you soooo much for the review. *pulled back by mimi * AHH!

**Kazemaru, why does your hair "float" around when you're in Dark Emperor form?**

**FUBUKIIIIII CAN YOU MARRY GOUENJI? For the sake of my sanity... please...**

**Endou... why do you always say Sakka Yarouze?**

**Midorikawa, do you like green tea?**

**Kidou, what will you do if Fudou got run over by a truck which is driven by Sakuma but Genda kills Sakuma and then somewhere Gouenji jumps off a cliff with Haruna then they fall into Kazemaru's boat and Kogure somehow saves Haruna but eloped her off to space but then all your precious penguins died from the heat and Hiroto tries to use their dead bodies as organic fertilizer then Sakuma rose from the dead and chased Hiroto with his bazooka but accidentally fires at Fubuki who was carted off to hospital yet again but on the way he was attacked by a zombie Midorikawa and then Sakuma runs to you, holding a knife, trying to murder you, but then right on the spot you recieve an phone message from Kogure that Haruna had fallen very very ill. What will you do, Kidou? A genius like you should be able to solve the problem XD**

*place changed to normal *

kidou: Wow...the last one is really long.

Writer-kun: not my fault! *looks away *

Kidou: No need to act suspicous.

Writer-kun: ow...

Shizuka: Could you answer my question, Kazemaru?

Kazemaru: Yes. It is to make it look mysterious. *waves arms around *

everyone: *stares at him *

Kazemaru: Sorry. If you want to know it was because of the meteorite. It somehow made it into my hair and it floats.

Everyone: *stares at him bored *

shizuka: So, Fubuki-kun. Could you marry Gouenji for the sake of Gigi's sanity?

Fubuki: *smiles * Of course!

Writer-kun: Then! We'll...matte. We've done this already right?

Mimi: Can't remember.

Shizuka: Next question! Endou?

Endou: Sakka Yarouze!

Shizuka: No, Gigi's asking you why do you always say it?

Endou: Because i want to play soccer with them!

Shizuka: what a fast answer...

Mimi: Do you like Green tea, Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: Why yes! It's great! Sooo nice! Sooo cooling! The best!

Writer-kun: Oh I remember myself eating Green tea ice-cream with chocochips.

Midorikawa: you eat it! It was great isn't it!

Writer-kun: no.

Midorikawa: *grabs hair * WHATTT!

Writer-kun: but...

Midorikawa: *lets go of hair puts them together * but what?

Writer-kun: It was ok...I still hate.

Midorikawa: *starts pulling hair *

hiroto: M-midorikawa-kun! Don't pull your hair!

Midorikawa: *still pulling * AHHHHH!

Hiroto: M-midorikawa!

Midorikawa: *one big part of hair comes out * oh-

Hiroto: AHHHHH! *runs around the room *

Writer-kun: w-we need to stick them back with glue!

Mimi: nah, they'll grow back to normal soon. Just shave the head.

Writer-kun: b-but Midorikawa's nickname will be-

Mimi: It'll grow back and we can call him Ice-cream boy again. Just wait for one year.

Writer-kun: NOOOOO!

Midorikawa: *stares at hair and puts it back on his head and smiles *

Everyone: EHHHH!

Midorikawa: I love my hair! *fingers his hair *

Writer-kun: well, at least Hiroto doesn't need to run around the room anymore.

Hiroto: *still running around the room * AHHHHH!

Writer-kun and Mimi: *sweatdrops *

Shizuka: Next is the long question!

Writer-kun: that is really long. Let's act it out!

IE cast: WHAT!

Writer-kun: *wears director's hat * And action!

Fudou: *sighs and walks down a child hand drawn pavement and background smiling happily *

Kidou: *stares at it with big eyes and mouth hanging open *

Writer-kun: Please close his mouth for me please, mimi!

Mimi: I think saliver is coming out. I don't want to touch it.

Dylan: i'll do it for you mimi! *closes Kidou's mouth *

Mimi: *stares and gives thumps up * good job.

Dylan: thank you Mimi-chan~!

Gigi: Oh! Minna is acting out my really long question! YAYYY!

IE cast: How did she get in here!

Fudou: *still walking and gets hit by a lorry, blood all over his body and himself twitching *

Sakuma: *in the lorry * The better the kill! I hate you Fudou! MUWHAHAHAHA!

Gigi: YAYYY! Fudou is killed by Sakuma!

Genda: *appears beside Sakuma and stabs him with a knive mutiple times *

Gigi: *jumps * YAYYYY! Genda-kun killed Sakuma!

IE cast: is this girl a sadist or what!

*scene changes to real cliff *

IE cast: eh? H-how did Writer-kun get this scene? Matte...Don't tell us that this set has been a cliff all along!

Gouenji: *grabs Haruna and jumps off the cliff *

Haruna: AHHHH!

Kidou: HARUNA! *runs after her but stops instead of jumpping off the cliff * !

Gouenji and Haruna: *lands on a boat *

Gouenji: Let's go Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Right! *starts the boat *

Kogure: Matte! *appears behind the boat *

Haruna: Kogure-kun!

Gouenji: why you! The super hero of all time who defeated villians from all over the world! In space, the depths of the sea, land and even another world! The best-

Kazemaru: You forgot The planets Gouenji!

Gouenji: Oh yes. Mercury, venus, mars, jupiter, saturn, uranus, neptu- Hey. *smacks Kazemaru's head with mimi's paper fan * I already said space you idiot!

Kazemaru: *rubs head * ow...sorry Gouenji.

Haruna: *sweatdrops *

Kogure: HAHAHA! Me! The elf from Snow white! Is here to save Haruna!

IE cast: *sweatdrops * How is an Elf from Snow white related to the super hero of all time?

Kogure: *carries Haruna * Boy, you're heavy, girl.

Haruna: *blushes * I'm not heavy, Kogure-kun! You're just tooo small!

Gouenji: I won't let you steal 'I have no idea why I'm trying to steal this girl' girl! From you! *stands in front of Kogure with knive in his hand *

Haruna: AHHH! *closes eyes *

Kogure: Go spikey hair! * the spikes on hair jabs at gouenji *

Gouenji: ow! *backs away * Shoot!

Kogure: HAHAHAHA! *Flys into a rocket with Haruna in his arms * Ushisishi...

*rocket runs away *

Kidou: HARUNA! *looks behind * AHHHHH! My penguins! *runs over to penguin 1*

Penguin 1: *wipes sweat and dies like the rest of the penguins behind him*

Kidou: Penguin 1! Penguin 1! *tear drops on the floor * NOOOOO!

Hiroto: *picking up penguins *

Kidou: *notices and wipes tears * W-what are you doing, Hiroto?

Hiroto: *smiles and puts anothe rpenguin into a bag * For fertilizer!

Kidou: *dark aura * what do you think they are! They should have a proper burial!

Hiroto: They are just penguins Kidou-kun.

Kidou: No they are not!

Sakuma: *raises up from dead * Hiroto...

Kidou: *turns around * Sakuma!

Hiroto: *quickly runs away *

Kidou: Oi! Hiroto!

Sakuma: *chases Hiroto with a bazooka * Hiroto! *shots mutiple times *

Hiroto: AHHHH!

*one misset hits Fubuki *

Sakuma: Oh shoot.

Fubuki: *sent to the hospital * _I'm getting to meet that cute nurse again! YAYYYYY! _*smiles *

Midorikawa: grr...

Fubuki: *wakes up * huh?

Midorikawa: Fubuki!

Fubuki: *runs away * AHHHH! I'm sorry ms nurse! I can't visit you again! I'm sorry!

Midorikawa: *chases Fubuki * Fubukiiiii!

Sakuma: kidou...

Kidou: Oh. There you are Sakuma. Did you kill Hiroto for me?

Sakuma: *shakes head slowly and breaks his neck * oh! I broke my neck. *takes out knife * Please let me kill you Kidou. *runs towards him *

Kidou: AHHHH! *runs away and hears his phone ring * Hello?

Kogure: Kidou! Haruna is very very sick! I-It's I can't live without my brother by my side sickness! Please come imediately!

Kidou: Haruna! *whistle *

*big Penguin come out *

kidou: *jumps on it * Go Big Penguin! *flys to space *

Writer-kun: and that's the answer! He flys to see Haruna who seems to be suffering from...*looks at papers * I can't live without my brotherr by my side sickness.

Gigi: Thank you! *runs out *

Writer-kun: bye bye!

IE cast: O_O

Mimi: I feel the same as you. Next batch of questions from **Shizuka Amaterasu**!\

Shizuka: YAYYY! Me again!

**Burn, do you truly love Gazel?**

**Are Edgar and Kazemaru related?**

**, my friend said your hairstyle looks kinda gay, what do you say about that?**

** Megane a nerd or is he blind?**

**, how did you become to fat?**

**6. How many hair gel bottles do you use, Goenji?**

**, what do you think of your brother's hairstyle?**

**, what the heck is with your SHIRT?**

**, would you rather stay in Raimon's smelly soccer room or stay in a farm?**

Writer-kun: *stares at Burn with devil eyes and a - *

Burn: Alright, no need the bazooka and all that evil things that are used to kill people.

Writer-kun: *no change *

Burn: *sighs * I really really really REALLY love Gazelle. How about that?

Writer-kun: *smiles and drops bazooka *

Gazelle: *blushes*

Mimi: The next question...

Shizuka: I think you guys answered it before.

Mimi: I think so too. Next!

Mark: My hair is gay? *teary eyes *

Writer-kun: I have to say this. I don't think it looks gay. Is it even gay?

Mimi: I'm not good with gay. Hairstyles could be gay!

Shizuka: I have no idea too.

Megane: *lifts glasses and about to reply *

Writer-kun: *stops him * I don't think he's blind.

Megane: Hey!

Shizuka: I think he is.

Megane: I was going to answer that question!

Mimi: Let...I don't really care if he is blind but I'm sure his eyeslight is bad.

Writer-kun: now that I agree! Highfive!

Megane: Hey! That's my answer!

Mimi: *highfive *

Shizuka: Kabeyama, how did you become so fat?

Kabeyama: *emo corner * Please don't talk about my size. I'm already regreting eating a lot of food.

Shizuka: Oh yeah. Kabeyama always eat. I forgot.

IE cast: *pops at the back * Isn't that mostly the reason why people are like that!

Shizuka: Ja! *turns to Gouenji beside her * Gouenji-kun!

Gouenji: *runs his fingers through his hair and shows cool look and smile * That's up to my fans to guess.

Shizuka: *sparkle eyes * Oh, Gouenji-kun!

IE cast: *pops at the back again * Don't you like Hiroto!

65t

Writer-kun: Ne ne, Haruna! What do you think of Kidou's hairstyle?

Haruna: uhm... *thinking pose * I think it's ok. It fits him somehow. *creepy background * but if he lets go his hair...

Writer-kun: ah...I understand. I don't like it if he lets go of his hair too! He looks girly.

Kidou: *some hair comes pops out * Haruna hates my hairstyle!

Mimi: Kidou-kun. Don't worry about hair. I love it.

Kidou: *runs out of the room * I need a haircut!

Mimi: Kidou!

Dylan: *tears spary and emo corner * wahhhhhh! Mimi cares for Kidou and not me! *more tears *

WAHHHH!

Mimi: *smacks Dylan's head * You zip it!

Writer-kun: Dylan-kun~! Mimi's way of affection is by hitting people!

Dylan: *stops crying * oh?

Mimi: *smacks Writer-kun's head * Or just plain getting them back their senses!

Writer-kun: ow...

rika: *jumps * my turn! My turn!

Touko: Oh yeah, I've always wanted to find out why you could tie your shirt at the bottom.

Writer-kun: *pops beside Rika * Me too!

Rika: That's easy! Just tie it!

Writer-kun and touko: *tries doing it * We can't!

Rika: *evil face * Then that is your problem~

Writer-kun and Touko: Oi!

Shizuka: *jumps to Natsumi * Now Natsumi!

Natsumi: *covers nose with handkerchief and teary eyes * I'm going to be put in whichever I pick right?

Mimi: *drinking tea * If shizuka says so.

Shizuka: Then I say so!

Natsumi: smelly soccer club is better.

Shizuka: *pushes Natsumi out of the room * Ja! Let's go!

IE cast: hehehe...

Shizuka: *slams the door *

Writer-kun: Wait! My door!

Mimi: *drinks tea * Next from **BlackDazzle**.

**Endou, how did u end up with Natsumi? *daydreaming about endou proposing to natsumi* (Thats sooo OOC)**

**IE cast, who do u think is th most girliest person in the team? (I know the answer to that... but wanna know what they think)and who ever it is.. do u think he'll look good in a dress?**

**Fudou, how does it feel to actually have a FULL HEAD OF HAIR again in the future?**

**Kidou, Why do u look like Kageyama in the future? (Something tells me he hasnt gotten over his death) *poor kidou* :(  
><strong>

Writer-kun: uhm...first is why he married Natsumi and now how! I think it's the same answer isn't that right Shizuka-san?

Shizuka: hai!

Writer-kun: Next!

Ie cast: *looks at each other * ...Aphrodi.

Writer-kun and shizuka: We were right!

Mimi: *sips tea * now does he look good in a dress?

IE cast: *looks at each other again * ...isn't that obvious?

Mimi: * sips tea * Please explain.

IE cast: If he looks a lot like a girl, wouldn't he look good in a dress?

Mimi: Thank you. * sips tea *

Writer-kun: now Fudou!

Fudou: *sighs * It's not my fault for my hair to be a mohawk. And that full head of hair is too long! Make it shorter! How dare my future self did not dye it like mine! Make it colourful at least! Look at the outfit! It's horrible! Too bright! And smirk at that.

IE cast: O_O

Mimi: *sips tea * It's not our fault for your hair to be like that. Complaint that to Level-5, don't complaint that to us. *sips tea *

Fudou: grr...

Shizuka: Kidou isn't here-

Kidou: I'm back!

Endou: Ah! Kidou! You're back!

Kidou: Like my new style?

Endou: eh?

Haruna: There's something different about your hair?

Kidou: Can't you tell!

Fudou: *smirk * please tell us., Kidou-kun~

Kidou: grr...Look at the back! *turns to the back *

everyone: *gasp *

Kidou: so, how is it, Haruna?

Haruna: O-onii-chan!

Fudou: *smirk again * looks like Mr. Bean cut your hair.

Everyone: *gasp *

fudou: What!

Endou: fudou, You watch Mr. Bean!

Sakuma: HAHAHAHAHA! *rolls on the floor *

burn: *joins * HAHAHAHA! T-THE MOHAWK GUY WATCHES MR. BEAN!

IE cast: *laughing *

Writer-kun: Yeah! It looks like someone took a scissor and cut the ponytail. (The only one not laughing)

Mimi: *sips tea * (Can't laugh) Now, let's continue. *puts down on table * Why...Why...WHY CAN'T YOU GET OVER KAGEYAMA!

Everyone: *back away *

Hiroto: Dylan-kun, please.

Dylan: My Mimi-chan is angry! I- i'm scared.

Everyone: What!

Mimi: Well, Kidou?

Kidou: uhm...I just let the hairdresser cut it! I never knew it would become like Kageyama!

Mimi: good! *sips tea *

Everyone: Nani!

Writer-kun: well, i guess my show is over! Arigato minna for reading! Thank you shizuka-san for guest staring and a little bit of Gigi-san. Bye bye! Oh yeah! And sent in some christmas questions! I'll use them for the next Chappie!

Mimi: she's happy because she finally could write a special unlike her old show.

Writer-kun: *emo corner *

Ie cast: *pops in front of screen, waving nd sweatdropping * Bye bye!

Mimi: *sips tea * We'll not use the other questions untill the Christmas special is done.


	4. Chapter 4

Writer-kun: Ohayo minna-san! Watashi wa ow!-

IE cast: Merry Christmas!

Mimi: Oi oi! It's not good to push away the host when she's speaking.

IE cast: It's a cartoon! Who cares!

Mimi: Why you little...

*Background Mimi chasing the IE cast *

Writer-kun: *pops out * Oh! Hehe..gomen gomen! Right now is our Christmas Special! KYAAAA! My first special! Hohoho! Oh yeah! *bends down and shots ups wearing Gazelle nerd glasses * On a special day! Must wear Gazelle-sama! Arigato Akari-san! My Christmas present! KYAAAA!

Kurai(Mind if I use that name?): Yo!

Writer-kun: AH! *falls *

Kurai: Are you alright?

Writer-kun: Y-yeah... *stands up not anime style *

Mimi: you guys get back here!

Writer-kun: huh? *see IE cast running to her * AHHHH!

BANG!

*video of the atomic bomb blasting *

Everyone except mimi and Kurai: *twitching and covered with dust * A-a-a-ah...

Mimi: *sips tea * Today's Christmas Special first batch of question is from **Inazumanarutocrossoverfan999.** Boy, that's one long penname.

Kurai: sorry about that...hehe...

**1) Does Kyousuke like Matsukaze back? Y'know, 'like like'?**

**2) Would it be okay if Gazel feed Burn strawberries with only his tongue? [gets all thinky; drools]**

**3) Will Gran sleep with Reize all the time? JUST sleeping, NOT intercourse.**

**4) Can you make the IE cast dance to Super Junior's Mr. Simple?**

**5) Can you also make them cosplay the Naruto cast? I'll tell you the cosplay arrangements later.**

**6) Does Sein like Desuta? I hope they like each other. [crosses fingers; please!]**

**7) Why did you end the Lovey-dovey game show? T^T**

**8) Can you make Fudou kiss me when I get to be the guest star?**

**9) Why is Shirou an usuratonkachi?**

**10) Why is Atsuya a dobe?**

**11) Does Fudou like me when he's turned down by Kidou?**

Writer-kun: *sits up looking normal * Mimi! Next time don't chase people!

Mimi: you're mad because I chased Gazelle.

Writer-kun: *points finger at her * You're tiring Gazelle-sama up!

Mimi: Yeah. Yeah. Let's start the first question. Oh...Go charas. *shouts * Bring them in!

GO Cast: *walks in one by one by the door *

Mimi: O_O So quiet...

Tenma: Ohayo! I'm Matsukaze-

Mimi: Ya ya. We know your name. Well then, Tsurugi... *looks up * You! *points at Tsurugi * The blue hair in pony tail.

Tsurugi: Oi! It's fashion!

Mimi: Yeah, and I don't even understand why it looks like a flower or something. *looks at Burn *

Kurai: so, you like Tenma!

Tsurugi: Matsukaze? *looks at Tenma *

Kurai: *appears behind Tsuruji from the side * Hehe...You're staring~!

Mimi: *does the same * Nobody who just likes someone would do that.

Tsurugi: *turns around * Shut up!

Mimi and Kurai: *goes down slowly off the screen and pops back to where they were standing *

Mimi: *sighs * I'll take that as a like like. You ok with that?

Kurai: Yup! Nexie! Writer-kun~!

Writer-kun: KYAAAAAA! *takes camera *

Kurai: It's gonna be long you know.

Writer-kun: Who cares! Gazelle-sama is feeding Burn-sama right! *drolls *

Kurai: Right! *pushes them into a room * Please do it inside this room.

Writer-kun: Yosha! You're thinking like me!

Kurai: hehe! *thumbs up and goes in *

Mimi: i'm thinking she's in there to set up the video camera.

Writer-kun: I'm so proud of this guest star!

Kurai: *comes out and slams the door shut * Done! *brush of dust from her hands *

Hiroto: *drolls * I can't wait to do it with Midorikawa-kun.

Midorikawa: *pops at the back with a blush and red vein on his head* It's just sleeping! Not sexual intercourse!

Mimi: Which means he never done it and would want to. Next!

Kurai: Yosha! Let'- huh? *looks at Writer-kun all shivery *

Writer-kun: *shots up with red vein on her head and firey background * Why! Why! Why! Why K-pop!

Kurai: huh?

Mimi: *whispers * she hates K-pop.

Kurai: oh...

Writer-kun: I was wrong for making Kurai my friend! I hate K-pop!

Kurai: o-oh. Ok! We won't do it! *Slams the door of the room where Burn and Gazelle are *

IE cast: She really knows her well!

Mimi: smart thinking.

Kurai: nah, i was thinking I should just lock her up into a room.

Mimi: *thumbs up * Still smart.

IE cast: We still need to do the dare!

Kurai: *plays the music *

IE cast: *starts dancing *

Mimi: *chibi mimi pops at the side of the screen * The real Kurai reading this. We would like to suggest you to play the song as they dance. Sorry that you can't see them dancing.

Kurai: *does the same but swatdropping* hehe...

*screen shows Mimi and Kurai back again but no longer chibi form and are sitting on chairs *

Mimi: I have to say, they are pretty good at dancing. Well, for some of them...

*camera focus on the non-popular IE casts. Ex. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Someoka whom are not doing the dance well *

Mimi: *Kurai not replying * huh? *turns to her * ∑(OДO；) EHHH!\

Kurai: *video taping the whole thing with happiness on her face *

IE cast: *finishes * Done!

Kurai: *throws camera as she jumps * You guys were so good. Well, some of them *looks at the non-popular guys with a bored look on her face * I love you popular guys!

Mimi: Well nex-

Kurai: Time for the cosplay!

Mimi: Why does she act a little bit like Writer-kun?

Writer-kun: *opens door and comes out happy * Ah~! Burn-sama Gazelle-sama~! ah le, are you guys done with the dancing already?

Everyone except Writer-kun: *looks at the person beside them *ah... *lookd at Mimi *

Mimi: *red vein pops out * Why me again?

IE cast: Please!

Dylan: *bends down on one knee and holding a flower * I'll marry you Mimi-chan if you want!

Mimi: *red vein becomes bigger and she sighs * You're not mad?

Writer-kun: How can I be mad when Gazelle-sama was doing such a beautiful thing in the world! *spins around dreamingly *

IE cast: *sweatdropping * Feeding strawberries is a beautiful thing in the world? We thought it was the intercourse thing or making out.

Writer-kun: *stops spining * Besides! they are done!

Burn and Gazelle: *comes out both blushing *

Writer-kun: Oh! i'll never forget that moment forever! Next question please!

Kurai: alright! Cosplay!

*camera shows IE cast wearing their outfits *

Kurai: *pops from the side with a paper in her hand * Na! they are dress in this order!

Mamoru - Naruto

Gouenji - Sasuke

Rika - Sakura

Ryuuji - Itachi-sempai

Sein - Haku

Fujimaru - Deidara

Onii-san(Gazel) - Kakashi

Burn - Temari(hahahahaha!)

Gran - Sasori-kun(KYAAA~)

Sakuma - Kabuto

Kidou - Neji

Clara - Hinata

Elfel(one of the angels, the lazy one) - Shikamaru

Henmi - Hidan

Kabeyama - Choji

Miura(Diamu) - TenTen

Dark Endou(he's cool... er) - Kyuubi

Edgar - Konan(dunno why)

Yagami(Ulvida) - Tsunade

Touko - Tayuya

Kumiko(that Keeve girl or whatever) - Shizune

Kurai: We somehow gotten other charas into the show and we don't know how! *throws alway the paper and turns to the IE cast * Ok! You guys may change now!

IE cast: *dashes to the changing room *

*Light shines down from nowhere *

Aphrodi: *floats down and poses * Did somebody called an angel?

Mimi: ah...*sweatdrop * We were looking for the real one and *points at him * You're a god.

Aphrodi: *pouts *

Sein: *walks to Aphrodi's side * I'm here.

Writer-kun: ah...there you are, Sei- ∑OДO EH!

Aphrodi: *points at Sein * Sein...Why? Why? Why are you a better angel than me!

Sein: I don't know. Maybe because I'm an angel unlike you, fake.

Aphrodi: That's it! *pounce onto Sein *

*both rolling on the floor with dust around them, only their head and arms are poking out *

Writer-kun: OI! Sein! Answer the question!

Aphrodi and Sein: *stops and looks at Writer-kun *

Sein: oh. *gets up and walks to Writer-kun * May I ask what is the question again?

Aphrodi: *points into the air * Ha! I know th-

Mimi: *drags him away *

Kurai: Do you like desuta? (((o(*▽*)o)))

Sein: *thinks * hum...

Kurai and Writer-kun: *leans closer * Well...?

Sein: *eyebrows drop to angry look * hum...

Kurai and Writer-kun: *welllllllllll...? *

IE cast: *appears at the side in chibi forms, listening *

Sein: *crosses arms and looks down * hum...

Kurai and Writer-kun: *sparkles are gone and sweatdrops* !

Sein: hum...

Writer-kun: arghhhhh. That's it! *dials a number and puts it at her ear * I'm going to punish you!

IE cast: N-no one calls for punishment.

Desuta: *opens the door and steps in * yea?

Writer-kun: Desuta-kun~! Please kiss Sein-san for me! (((o(*▽*)o)))

IE cast: Don't tell us that she called him for Sein punishment?

Desuta: eh?

Sein: *blushes profusely * ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ Writer-kun!

Mimi: I think Kurai got her answer.

Kurai: *thumps up * yay!

Writer-kun: My turn~! hum...\

Mimi: Don't tell me you are going to do the same thing as Sein just now?

Writer-kun: Nope! hum...

Kurai: *anime fall * ah.

Mimi: She lied to me.

Writer-kun: Because...there are too many dares and because I wanted to end it. I mean a show has to end someday right?

Mimi: Now people, now you know. Please don't ask back the same question again.

Kurai: Fudou-kun~! (ﾉ´3｀)ﾉ Time to kiss!

Fudou: ( ꒪ロ꒪)ノ argh! *backs away *

Kurai: *Moves closer *

Fudou: *backs away *

Kurai: *Moves closer *

Fudou: *backs away *

Kurai: *Moves closer *

Fudou: *backs away * argh... Kidou! *looks behind *

Kidou: *just stares at him with Sakuma smirking evilly *

Fudou: Kidou!

Kurai: Fudou-kun~!

Fudou: *looks back at her * _I don't want to do this, but I have too. I'll just have to do this! _*grabs Kurai and peaks her lips *

Kurai: Ah~! *slow anime fall * Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

IE cast: *looks at him * She likes it.

Fudou: Don't remind me about that!

Mimi: *holds a sign saying 'Next question' *

Fubuki: What's an usuratonkachi?

Mimi: *sips tea * Useless.

IE cast: Eh! I think she meant in the Naruto universe way.

Mimi: oh. *looks back at Fubuki and looks down at his... *

Shirou: *blushes *( ゜ロ゜) Eh!

Writer-kun: Ah...A-atsuya.

Atsuya: A dope?

Writer-kun: I'm imagining you getting angry anytime soon.

Atsuya: yeah... *hangs his head showing the eyes but with a shadow over it. Red vein on his head * Who called me a dope?

Kurai: Ek! N-next question for my sake!

Fudou: Are you crazy! How could I like *points at Kurai * her if I just met her!

Sakuma: *still with the evil smirk * you know you do.

Fudou: I do not so shut up!

Sakuma: Oh yeah! I love Kidou more than you!

Fudou: No! I love Kidou more than you!

Sakuma: no I do!

Fudou: no I do!

Sakuma: no I-

Writer-kun: Alright! End of show! Merry-

IE cast: Christmas!

Mimi: *slaps face * Again...

*TV screen off *

Writer-kun: *holding remote and sitting in front of the TV *

Mimi: *sitting beside her *

Writer-kun: *sighs * I promised the readers for an earlier post-

Mimi: A very very very earlier post.

Writer-kun: Sorry...

Mimi: Well, nevermind about that. It's not like they even know.

Writer-kun: M-Mimi!

Mimi: I mean. They never reviewed anyway.

Writer-kun: Hey! Mimi! you shouldn't!

Mimi: I bet they never read the show at all.

Writer-kun: Mimi!

Mimi: No wait, they don't even know you updated!

Writer-kun: mimi!

Mimi: huh? *looks at Writer-kun *

Writer-kun: *emo corner * You don't have to say it til that bad.

Mimi: O-oh...sorry.


End file.
